The Journal of Weasley Life: Pompous Percy
by N. Rufus Gaelic
Summary: Una viñeta sobre el famoso Percy Weasley. Él mismo nos contará el por qué de su perfidia. ¿Por qué abandonaría Percy a una familia tan simpática como lo son los Weasley? El narcisismo yace en Percy y él mismo no los contará.


**Nota del autor**

Hola y gracias por entrar a mi segundo songfic; una viñeta dedicada a uno de mis personajes favoritos, Percival Ignatius Weasley, Percy o Perce. _The Journal of Weasley Life_ espero que se convierta en un popurrí de historias ficticias que de alguna manera complementen el concepto aportado por J.K. Rowling. En pocas palabras, un estilo de historia "qué hubiese pasado" o "qué les faltó por contar". En la siguiente historia nos sumergiremos en un posible Percy Weasley de la pre-guerra, cuando decidió unirse al Ministerio y huir de casa por malcriadez. Me parece que la canción **Rolling in the deep** de la cantante Adele, contrasta perfectamente con el concepto aquí expuesto... Júzguenlo ustedes. Disfruten

**Disclaimer**

Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling...

* * *

><p>Se levantó de la cama. Una ira le recorría el cuerpo, en un cosquilleo nada benigno. Quería patear lo que fuera, quería irse de aquél infierno donde era tan poco valorado, donde era eclipsado, donde era ignorado. Qué tristeza le daba el hecho de que sus hermanos nunca le dieron un lugar en su pódium, que nunca le dieron un abrazo amistoso, que nunca le dieron una mirada de comprensión en sus tiempos difíciles, complicados por su propia falta de convicción y confianza en sí mismo (cosa que siempre había ocultado). Se sentía tan ajeno a los Weasley en ese momento. Una parte de él gritaba 'huye de este asqueroso lugar, eres más grande que esto'; sin duda su soberbia le hablaba, le atosigaba, le "aconsejaba" y le acariciaba la oreja en susurros falsos, vanidosos y crueles en relación a su familia. Otra parte, minimizada por su ego, había alzado la voz para decirle 'siempre serás un Weasley, hagas lo que hagas' (lo que amargó más su silente estadía en la habitación del segundo piso; habitación que abandonaría, quizás para siempre).<p>

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark**

**Finally I can see you crystal clear**

**Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare**

El viento entraba en ese momento por la pequeña ventana de su alcoba, que hacía mecer las cortinas remendadas y que alzaba una nube de fino polvo por todo el lugar. El frío de aquél gélido aire le atravesaba el rostro, que empezaba a contraerse en muecas de agonía. Saladas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pálidas hasta llegar a su mentón, donde sus dientes chirriaban por la ira que empezaba a despertar en su interior, como la fiera que siempre guardó en lo más profundo de su ser (porque siempre había sido así: vanidoso, quejumbroso, algo inconforme y, además, iracundo cohibido).

**see how I'll leave, with every piece of you**

**don't underestimate the things that I will do**

¿Qué diría Bill si lo viera en ese estado? De seguro, en su vergüenza ajena, aprovecharía para reprocharle: '¡compórtate como hombre! Compórtate como el Weasley viril que eres, Percy, como el adulto que ya eres…' Porque su hermano el mayor se creía perfecto y superior en todos los sentidos, juraba que llevaba la batuta entre todos los hermanos Weasley, el muy creído. ¿Qué diría su padre? Ese que siempre fingía disfrutar de sus profundos ensayos y reflexiones, ése que nunca estuvo a su lado cuando verdaderamente lo necesitó (porque estaba tan pendiente de ese asqueroso ministerio al que pronto me uniría, como un burócrata chupasangre (para lo que verdaderamente yo era bueno). Casi podía escucharle decir 'Eres un gran muchacho, Percy'. Qué patrañas, qué mentiras… Siempre fui un acomplejado. Me regocijaba en mis propios logros para satisfacer esa necesidad de "resaltar", porque siempre terminaba oculto tras alguno de mis hermanos, los carismáticos. Qué tonto me siento, me siento como Ron. Puedo oler su inseguridad a millas, pero lo envidio por sobre ese defecto. Envidio la alegría que siempre acude a su rostro, porque sé que es una alegría auténtica… Él si se merece el amor de mis padres. A fin de cuentas, él es amigo de Harry Potter (¿quién no lo querría?). Yo sólo me quedo sumido en mi amargura, porque eso es lo que soy, un simple pesimista.

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside your hand**

**And you played it to the beat**

¿Me extrañarán cuando me haya ido al olvido? ¿Me extrañarán cuando haya abandonado lo que creí que era mi hogar? ¿Les dolerá verme caer nuevamente en mis errores, en mis debilidades, en mis complejos? (porque sé que caeré y, como siempre, sabré que no habrá nadie que me recoja).

Salí de la habitación, lo recuerdo claramente. Mis hermanos dormían profundamente. Con una maleta en mi mano y un boleto en mi bolsillo hacia ningún lugar, me aventuré a salir por el umbral de aquella puerta que, como de costumbre, rechinó con sus oxidados goznes. Nadie me detuvo hasta que puse un pie fuera de mi antigua casa.

–Percival Ignatius –dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

Mi padre se encontraba de pie en medio de la oscura sala.

–Adiós –fue todo lo que pude articular, con saña, y seguí mi camino hacia un sendero cercado por sembradíos densos y tétricos a la luz de la luna.

–Tú no eres así, Percy… Eres un buen chico –alcancé a escuchar cuando la puerta se cerraba a mis espaldas.

–Patrañas –susurré para mis adentros.

Pude sentir la mirada de mi padre clavada en mi espalda.

–¡Un Weasley mira a la cara cuando le hablan! –gritó mi padre, enfurecido.

–Entonces no soy más un Weasley…

Y la puerta de aquella casa se cerró por siempre para mí.

**I have no story to be told**

**but I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn**

**think of me in the depths of your despair**

**making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared**

* * *

><p>Tras huir de casa Percy cometió un gran error. Al encontrar en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de viaje un vociferador de los gemelos Weasley (sus "archienemigos") con una jugarreta típica de ambos que le resultó chistosa y una de sus disculpas, que le ablandaron el corazón: 'aunque refunfuñes todo el tiempo y siempre te juguemos un par de bromas pesadas, sabes que siempre serás nuestro Pomposo Percy'. Supo entonces, al agarrarse del helado barandal del vagón, que le tocaría vivir una existencia sin aquellos a quien en verdad amaba y le hacían sentir él: su única familia.<p> 


End file.
